


Assignments

by CaptRocket



Series: 25 (Holi)days of Wayhaven [6]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Shopping, assignments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Evelyn is stuck on a difficult assignment and Adam has been tasked with a difficult assignment of his own.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 25 (Holi)days of Wayhaven [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038826
Kudos: 3





	Assignments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave a comment or two to let me know what you think.
> 
> This may turn into something else. I have a couple of stories that I'm working with but not sure what/where they're going.

The tree was up and decorated in the lobby of the station. Lights, garland as well as a variety of other decorations turned the station into magical paradise for anyone that was visiting. Not that many people want to visit the police station for just a visit. Any time anyone comes to visit us is because they think they’ve been vandalized, or someone’s cat walked across their neighbor’s yard too loud or some crazy shit like that. That’s one thing about Wayhaven, not a lot happens. Well…most of the time.

I stood in my office looking at my bulletin board at my latest case that I’m dealing with. Every now and then I get the random weirdness that is hard to explain. Like this one. There’s been six women in town, all claiming the same story of being woken in the middle of the night with a suspicious someone standing over their bed. None could confirm if it was a man or woman, but the description was the same: average height, dressed in a black hooded cloak covering their face. 

So far, whoever this person is, hasn’t done anything other than scare the shit out of a bunch of women. I’ve been completely stumped on it. Homes are locked from the inside. No broken windows. The only thing I have managed to come up with is a sprig of mistletoe on the foot of the women’s beds. I have absolutely no clue how the person got in and out of the homes without using a door or window. 

Taking a chance, I stopped by the facility outside of town to check with Falk to make sure it wasn’t one of the maa-alused that was doing it. The only thing I got from Falk was a reassurance that it wasn’t any of his people and an invitation to dinner. As flattering as that was, I don’t think Adam would be very happy with me for accepting it. Falk was gracious as usual that I declined the invite but something in his smile had me questioning it.

“Still stumped on this?” Sol asked as he stepped into my office. 

I shook my head, folding my arms across my chest. “This really doesn’t make any sense, Sol. There’s absolutely no evidence found other than the sprig on the bed. No broken doors or windows. Everything is locked from the inside. The women had similar details about waking up but unable to move or make a sound. That the person just stood there, waved their arm over them and left. They don’t even remember the person leaving the room.”

He handed me a fresh cup of coffee as he stepped up beside me. “It is rather odd. It does sound like sleep paralysis in some form.” 

“Thanks,” I said, accepting the coffee. Taking a sip from it, I shrugged. “I’ve looked into connections between the victims and that lead nowhere. The only thing I can be sure about is that all the women are single, between 25 and 30 and live alone. All of them work in different occupations. Two secretaries, a nurse, a hair stylist, a teacher and a florist.”

Sol sipped on his tea as we both stared at my board. The unity we shared sometimes was just what I needed. Sure, he’s a pathologist but he enjoys a good mystery just as much as I do. It worries me that I’ll lose him if he ever finds out what’s really going on in Wayhaven with the supernatural presence about. I don’t know the full details of why he and Eric moved here other than Sol was concerned for his family’s safety. I can’t help but feel like I’m part of the blame for all the weirdness. Since Murphy come into town it’s like the welcome gates has opened and turned Wayhaven into supernatural central. 

“Besides the obvious of kissing underneath it, you do know that mistletoe in some beliefs it is a sign of vitality and fertility. Another lore is that when hung, mistletoe will ward off evil spirits and witches.”

I stepped forward, tapping the crime scene photo of the mistletoe sprig on the foot of the bed. “But the person isn’t hanging it. They’re laying it on the bed. Hypothetically, will that still protect the person if it’s on their bed instead of hanging in the doorway?”

“Good point,” he said, nodding. “If the intruder was doing this as a means for protection, they would have just hung it on the front door and left. But to be found inside the homes as it were leads me to believe in the fertility lore.”

Pursing my lips, I blew out a snort. “I don’t like that theory either.”

“The Romans used to hang it in the doorway as a representation of peace and love,” we heard from behind us.

Sol and I turned to find Adam standing in the doorway. His hands buried deep into the pockets of his wool pea coat; collar lifted up around his neck. Today he wasn’t dressed in his usual cargo pants and military boots. Today he was wearing slacks and well-polished dress shoes. I was suddenly feeling underdressed standing with these two men in my office. I’m in jeans, boots and an oversized sweater. My hair was pulled up in a ponytail. 

“Okay, like I said before. If the intruder was trying to use the mistletoe as peace or love or ward off spirits, they could just have hung it on the front door and took off. They didn’t have to stand next to the bed, scare the shit out of the woman and leave the sprig.”

“And you suspect the suspect is there for other reasons?” Adam asked, stepping further into my office. He moved to stand beside Sol and looked over the board. “You’ve been very thorough with your investigation, Detective Martin.”

My eyebrows furrowed as I turned to face him. When this started two weeks ago, I was expecting my mother to call me or show up to “offer assistance” with the case. Maybe she’s letting me follow through on this one on my own, let me do my job without having the Agency riding my back like it does. 

“Well…” Sol said as he turned to look at me. The smile on his face was the same one he wore every time Adam’s near me. He doesn’t know yet that we’re together, but Sol just has a way of knowing things without being told. “Looks like you and Commanding Agent du Mortain have everything under control, Eve.”

Sol turned to leave, he paused as he looked at Adam wearing that big smile on his face. “Always a pleasure to see you, Commanding Agent.”

Nodding, Adam looked at the man, completely expressionless. “Likewise, Dr. Verda.”

It wasn’t until Sol pulled the door shut behind him before Adam finally faced me. I folded my arms across my chest as I stared up at him. 

“I was wondering when my mother would send one of you to check up on my case.”

He nodded as he unbuttoned his coat and walked around me to drape it over the chair at the corner of my desk. Watching him remove his coat made me even more underdressed. Along with the dress slacks and shoes, he had a navy dress shirt and a suit jacket. 

“Going somewhere?” I asked as I waved a finger over his length. 

He looked down at himself before lifting his green eyes to meet him. “I’m here,” he answered.

I smiled and shook my head. “You’re dressed too nice to be here, Commanding Agent.”

Stepping closer to me, he looked down at me. “This is nothing. Or do you disapprove of my wearing clothing now?”

“Well…maybe not here. You might send Tina in a spiral if you showed up stark naked.” I reached out to run my finger along the lapel of his jacket. “But if you don’t have plans later, I’m sure we can relieve ourselves of our clothing back at my apartment.”

Taking my hand into his, he brushed a soft kiss over my fingertips. “I’m here to assist you, Detective Martin. Not to distract you.”

“Assist. Distract. I find that’s the same thing when you’re involved, Adam.”

He nodded. “I do believe that we have that in common, my dear Evelyn.” He smiled as he lowered our hands. His fingers lingered on mine briefly before he turned away to look at my board again. “I’ve been informed that you have spoken with he maa-alused leader and he was unable to assist with your investigation.”

And…we’re back to work. He’s right, my wanting to jump him right here in the middle of my office is not where I should have my mind right now. Clicking my tongue on the roof of my mouth, I turned back to the board and stood beside him.

“I did talk to Falks and came up with nothing. All his people are accounted for. He did mention something about hearing of a supernatural that can move freely through reflective surfaces like his people but not looking for judgement,” I said before picking up my coffee from my desk and taking a drink. 

“I read the report that was given to me by Agent Martin,” he said, leaning forward to look at a forensic report. “The sleep paralysis that Dr. Verda mentioned is an interesting concept. However, it’s most likely a supernatural using pheromones or another toxin released that can create the sensation of paralysis.”

Frowning, I sighed. “So, this is supernatural? Do you know who could do this?”

He shook his head as he straightened himself. Turning to his side, he faced me again. “There may be a few that might fall under this category. Nate and Felix are looking into it right now at house.”

Closing my eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to ignore the pressure building up in my head. I’ve been under a lot of stress to get this case closed soon, not to mention the upcoming winter ball that I still had to go shopping for. My head was throbbing, and no amount of ibuprofen seemed to help. If I don’t get a break in this case soon, I’m going to lose my mind.

I felt Adam’s fingers against my temples, slowly massaging the side of my head. I don’t understand how his touch could calm me as it does. He’ll say the same thing about my touch. We bring it out in each other. 

“You’re still having headaches, aren’t you?” he asked, his voice low as he continued to massage my head.

“Verda said I need to lay off the caffeine,” I replied. “Thinks that I need to take a break, too. Apparently, my candle ends are getting dangerously close.”

“Then I will drive you home tonight,” he said. “When Nate or Felix discover something, they will let us know. Mason is on patrol and will alert us if he discovers something.”

“I can drove myself home, Adam,” I said, opening my eyes to stare up at him. “I’m sure you have a lot going on yourself?”

He shook his head as his hands lowered to cover my cheeks. “My duty is to see that you reach home safely and get rest. If anything happens, I’m sure you will be notified by either the people here or by the Agency.”

I found myself nodding in agreement. There was nothing else I could do right now until either I get a break from forensics or one of my victims remember something useful. Or if one of the others from Bravo find something out. 

“I guess you’re right.”

He smiled as he stared down at me. I don’t like it.

“What?”

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?”

“What?”

“You say that I’m right,” he said before lowering his head slightly to kiss my forehead.

I gave him a shove, pushing him away. “You’re an ass.”

Before I knew it, he had his hands on my waist to pull me painfully close to his body. He held me against his chest as he stared down at me. “It’s time to go back to your residence, Detective.”

Biting down on my lower lip, my only response was a nod of my head. Better to keep my mouth shut sometimes with him because I have a habit of saying things that shouldn’t be said. 

I moaned a little when he pulled away and retrieved my coat. Helping me put it on, I watched as he turned to put his coat on as well. It didn’t take long before he was ushering me out of the station and to the Agency SUV. 

“I can drive myself home,” I said as he opened the passenger door for me.

He shook his head as he took my hand to help me inside the SUV. “I think it would be safer if I drove you home.”

I sneered at him, shaking my head. He really has it in for my car. I think secretively he hopes that it completely explodes into tiny pieces. Maybe I’ll just get lucky and some giant supernatural just shreds it. Then I’ll put in a requisition with the Agency for something new. I think they owe that to me. 

Waiting until he was in the SUV and started it, I said, “So…you just happened by while I was working on this case to tell me that you’re going to assist. Then just drive me home?”

Shaking his head, he started the vehicle. “Yes. However, I’ve been instructed on another assignment as well that I need your assistance with.”

My hand reached out to the channel off the 80’s hair band music that he was listening to something different, but he smacked my hand.

“Driver picks the music, remember?” he said.

“Passenger shuts their piehole,” I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest. I regret making that rule with him. Blowing out a heavy breath, I turned to look out the window. “So, what’s this other assignment we’re going on?”

“Agent Martin stated that you have not found proper attire for the ball next week. I’m to ensure you find something this evening.”

“Seriously?” I asked, looking at him through narrowed eyes. He’s got to be kidding me. Then again, this is Adam. His face would crack in pieces if he tried to smile. “I don’t need you to take me clothes shopping.”

“Apparently you do or you would have completed your task.”

I turned away from him, blowing out a huff. “So…you’re going to help me find a dress?”

“That is my current assignment.”

A lopsided grin twisted my lips. “You know that I may need help with trying on these dresses.” I turned to face him again. “Maybe with zipping and unzipping my dresses. You may need to help me out a lot.”

“If I am required to do so.”

Oh…this could be fun. This could be a lot of fun.

“I’m beginning to feel the need to regret this assignment seeing that look on your face.”

I reached my hand out and ran my finger slowly up his inner thigh from his knee up. Reaching the top of his leg, I ran my fingers over his crotch. He twitched in my palm as I rubbed my hand against him.

“I’ll make it worth your while, Commanding Agent,” I said, applying a little more pressure against his crotch.

“That would be acceptable, Detective,” he said, pulling away from the stop light. 

Oh, yes. This will be a lot of fun.


End file.
